


Claw Machine

by Mosspool13



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Just something cute i wanted to do, M/M, OrangeBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have been at this for awhile." </p><p>Slaine, a concentrated look on his face, was furiously trying to win a stuffed animal from a claw machine. "And!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw Machine

"You have been at this for awhile." 

Slaine, a concentrated look on his face, was furiously trying to win a stuffed animal from a claw machine. "And!?"

Inaho, standing beside him, watched as the blonde maneuvered the claw over his target, swooped down to pick it up, and missed, for the twentieth time. Slaine let out a loud, furious exclamation before fishing through his pocket and slamming another piece of change into the game's slot. 

"If you did not get it the first time, or the twentieth, why do you think you will get it the twenty first?" 

Slaine ignored him, eyes trained on the machine as he tried to snatch the stuffed animal again. The game's failing music rang from the machine and Slaine growled, slamming both hands against the controls.

"Hitting the controls will not make them work better."

He flashed an exasperated look Inaho's way. The frustration was evident in his voice. "I know!" He fished through his pocket again, frowning, as he came up with one final coin. 

"You are almost out."

"I can see that." 

"Why do you still play then? If you lose again, you will be out of money."

Slaine, frowning, turned to look at Inaho's impassive face. He then looked back at the machine. He closed his eyes, breathed through his nose, and then, with conviction, stuffed his remaining coin into the slot. 

"That was unwise."

"Shut it, Orange." 

Inaho watched Slaine maneuver the claw again towards the stuffed animal. He looked at Slaine's expression, seeing the determined shine to his eyes, and turned back to the game just as Slaine pressed the button the release the claw. It shot down, curled around the stuffed animal and lifted up, holding it firmly in its grasp. The victory music played as the stuffed animal was deposited outside of the machine.

"I DID IT!" Slaine cheered, grin broad and bright, as he grabbed the pudgy toy he had won. 

Inaho clapped beside him, face unchanging. "After losing all of your change." 

Slaine was smiling at the toy. "Well it was worth it."

Inaho stared at the stuffed animal in Slaine's hand. It was an orange creature with a strange, complicated face Inaho could not place. It was not similar to anything he had seen before. "Why did you want this of all things?" 

Slaine turned to Inaho, looking a little shy, and shoved the toy at him. "I got it for you."

Inaho blinked. "Why?"

"You said you liked it."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Well you were looking at it funny! And I thought you liked this sort of thing." 

Had he? Looked at it funny? He had looked at it, sure, when they had first found the claw machine. But Inaho didn't have any particular like or dislike of it. He took it softly from Slaine's outstretched hand, poking it's disfigured face with his finger.

"You are... kind."

Slaine beamed, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "I-I just wanted to get you something, that's all!"

"I see. Then I must get you something in return." Inaho approached the claw machine, took out a coin of his own, and booted up the arcade game. Slaine eyed him curiously, one eyebrow raised, as he watched the brunette. It took Inaho five seconds before the machine was buzzing to life, singing a chorus of excited music as the stuffed animal he had chosen to grab slipped out from the machine and into Inaho's hand. 

Inaho turned to Slaine, seeing the utter shock on the blonde's face, and handed him the stuffed bat creature he had won from the game. "Here." 

"Thanks...." Slaine said, accepting the prize, looking like a cross of annoyed and put out all at once. 

Inaho nodded, though his face didn't show it, he was pleased. "It is a curious game. You struggled with it so I assumed it would be difficult but in fact it has a rather primitive control system--" 

Slaine threw the bat stuffed animal in Inaho's face. "Orange! Stop talking!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this was cheesy. But I found the prompt on a "tumblr otp prompt" blog and thought it would be so adorable!
> 
> I actually struggled with Inaho. I didn't know if I was writing him correctly or not. I think he's a bit too stiff here.


End file.
